big_mommas_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Malcolm Turner
Malcolm Turner is the titular protagonist of the Big Momma's House film series. He is portrayed by Martin Lawrence. Biography ''Big Momma's House Malcolm is a FBI agent that is known for being one of their top agents and a master of disguise. Malcolm and his partner, John are sent to Carthersville, Georgia to stake out the grandmother of Sherry Pierce as Sherry is suspected for giving a key to a bank vault to their criminal boyfriend, Lester Vesco. Malcolm then disguses himself as Big Momma as the real Big Momma leaves town for a couple of weeks. Along the way, Malcolm becomes attracted to Sherry and her son, Trent and yet tries to get information about the robbery. At a surprise birthday party for Big Momma, Malcolm finds the money Lester stole in the bottom of Trent's footlocker. Sherry then tells him that Lester stole the keys and that she had nothing to do with it. Malcolm then fights off Lester which shows everyone his real identity leaving Sherry and Trent devastated. Malcolm then apologizes to everyone at the church and is reunited with Sherry. Big Momma's House 2 After the events of the first film, Malcolm had settled down, married Sherry and she is pregnant with their first child. Malcolm is then trying to get on a case that revolves around a suspect named Tom Fuller, who is suspected for developing a computer worm that can access government files but won't put him on it due to safety analysis. As Malcolm disguises himself as Big Momma, so he can go undercover as the nanny for Tom's kids. Malcolm then fixes up his home and children, but then again learns how to put a family together. After proving Tom is innocent, saving Tom's daughter, Molly, and catching the real hacker, Malcolm helps Tom's daughter, Carrie win her cheerleading competition. Malcolm then leaves a letter for the family, and is last seen waking in the house with Sherry, Trent, and their newborn baby Doug. Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son Malcolm finds out that his stepson Trent has been accepted into Duke University but finds that Trent wants to skip college and pursue his rapping career but Malcolm refuses to sign his recording contract. While on a stakeout, Trent ambushes Malcolm but gets them both hiding from a Russian gangster, Chirkoff who then kills Canetti in front of Trent as Malcolm hides and disguses him at the Georgia Girl School for the Arts where supposedly where the real flash drive is hidden at. Malcolm then disguises himself as Big Momma once again, but this time gets himself a job as a house mother. Malcolm is then getting seduced by the janitor, Kurtis Kool but soon reveals his true identity. After Trent accidentally revealing his identity, Malcolm and Trent are about to be killed by Chirkoff but are saved by Kurtis. Malcolm then signs Trent's contract but Trent rips the contract as Malcolm is proud that Trent made the right decision. Malcolm then tells Trent to keep this a secret from Sherry. Personality Malcolm is outgoing, positive, and loyal. He is pretty nice around people he meets. Family * Sherry Pierce (wife) * Trent Pierce (stepson) * Doug Turner-Pierce (half-son) * Hattie Mae Pierce (grandmother-in-law) Gallery ''Coming soon! Category:Characters